The present invention relates to a deformable sealing arrangement for the gap between the edge of an opening in a building and the back end of a vehicle that is driven up to the opening. An apron is secured to the sides and top of a U-shaped frame that is open at the bottom and is disposed at a distance from the building. The two side legs of the frame serve to hold the side portions of the apron, and the horizontal, top leg of the frame serve to hold the upper, transversely extending portion of the apron.
The present invention proceeds from the observation that with heretofore known that sealing arrangements of the aforementioned general type, the formation of creases or bends in the upper portion of the apron cannot be avoided. This formation of creases can be caused by deformation of the leg, and also by undesired deformations of one of the apron sections. These creases adversely affect not only the sealing effect, but worse yet, signs or legends that are disposed on these apron sections can become distorted and made unreadable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a sealing arrangement of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the formation of creases or similar undesirable deformations in the transversely extending apron section can be avoided entirely or at least to a large extent.